La différence entre toi et moi
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: Personne ne sais jamais demandé comment avait pu se produire la première rencontre entre Sephiroth et Angeal et Genesis? Entre un rouquin en plein crise d'ado et un futur général susceptible. Angeal se demandait vraiment se qu'il foutait là...


La différence entre toi et moi.

-Sephiroth ?

Le susnommé releva la tête, étonné d'avoir été interrompu. Il avait pris la liberté de lire dans l'espace commun réservé aux Premières Classes. Vu que, malgré ses dix neufs ans, il était le seul à être Première Classe, il s'était dit à juste titre qu'apporter un peu de lecture à faire pendant son temps libre n'allait pas déranger grand monde. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris de voir le directeur du Soldat, Lazard Deusericus venir le chercher jusqu'ici. Généralement quand il avait une mission à lui confier, il lui envoyait un message sur son téléphone. Personne ne venait le voir ici. Quand quelqu'un d'autre que son directeur le cherchait, on allait dans ses quartier tambouriner à sa malheureuse porte pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour voir s'il était là. Alors il déménageait ici, car personne n'osait mettre les pieds dans cet espace réservé à l'élite de la Compagnie. Une élite tel que lui par exemple. Pas que cette solitude le dérangeait, au contraire, mais il avait passé la majeur partie de son existence seul alors... Peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait songé à s'acheter un poison rouge, une semaine auparavant.

-Oui ?

Lazard s'écarta pour faire entrer deux garçons qui, à vu de nez devait avoir à peu près le même age que lui.

-Je te présente Angeal Hewley et Genesis Rhapsodos. Je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ?

S'il voulait parler du fait qu'il avait vaguement mentionné la possibilité de promouvoir deux Secondes Classe au rang de Première, il y avait environ deux mois, alors oui il s'en souvenait. Il avait bien rigolé d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé que c'était une blague du directeur et n'avait pas imaginé deux minutes qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Il avait visiblement tord.

-Ils ont été promu ce matin alors je leur montre leur quartiers.

Sephiroth se leva.

-Je te fais confiance pour leur faire bon accueil.

Traduction : Démerdes-toi avec eux.

Sur ces bonnes paroles transpirantes d'ironie, le directeur les laissa. Angeal s'approcha de Sephiroth et lui tendit la main.

-Angeal, enchanté.

Sephiroth lui rendit sa poignée de main.

-Sephiroth, moi de même.

-Ça va ! On sais qui t'es !

L'argenté haussa un sourcil face au ton qu'avait employé le roux. PERSONNE ne lui parlait de cette façon. Pas même Hojo, c'était pour dire !

-Pas la peine de te la péter. Y doit pas y'avoir un seul mec sur la Planète qui ne sais pas qui t'es ! Et t'façon, tu sais la différence entre toi et moi ?

-Tu veux dire : à part le fait que je sois plus vieux, plus gradé, mieux payé, plus sollicité que toi ? Sans parler des notions de respect que tes parents n'ont visiblement pas pris la peine de t'enseigner...

-Cet uniforme fait cool sur moi. Alors que toi...

Angeal soupira.

-Genesis...

Le roux, n'écoutant pas son ami, s'affala sur le divan en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

-Non sans dec' on t'a jamais dit que t'avais un air trop space ?. Avec tes cheveux gris et tes yeux trop chelous là... Nan mais j'vous jure...

Sephiroth fulminait. Il pris un ton doucereux pour débité entre ses dents

-Pour la... milième fois... Mes cheveux ne sont pas gris ils sont argentés. Et mes yeux ne sont pas « chelou » je suis né comme ça.

-C'est ça ouais, répondit le roux . Je suis sur que tu te décolores les cheveux et que tu te mets des lentilles...

-Excuses le, demanda Angeal. Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-D'adol... Mais vous avez quel age, tous les deux ?

-Dix huit ans, répondit Angeal.

-J't'en pose des question ? Répondit Genesis au même instant.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pas un peu tard pour sa crise d'adolescence ?

-Ça dure depuis 5 ans.

-Je suis pas dans ma crise d'ado ! Je suis plus un ado d'abord !

-Avec un tel comportement, explosa l'argenté, laisses moi te dire que j'aurai honte à ta place !

-J't'emerde le vieux !

-Si tes parents te voyaient! Espèce de sale mioche ! Je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois le respect !

-Respect de mon cul oui ! Supérieur à la noix !

-Imbécile !

-Connard !

-Abruti !

-Looseur !

-Sale gamin présomptueux !

-Moi au moins mes cheveux ne sont pas gris !

-Ils ne sont pas gris ils sont ARGENTÉS !

-C'est ça ouais ! Et moi je suis wutaien !

S'en suivit une longue dispute pendant laquelle Angeal essaya vainement de donner un sens à son existence et à sa présence dans cette pièce.

Plus tard, il se qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pires collègues. Quelques années plus tard, quand il rencontra Zack Fair, il se dit que si.

Fin.


End file.
